


【言切】桐一葉

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 《答案》后篇。花火大会，和葬礼。





	【言切】桐一葉

切嗣的一条腿挂在绮礼的手臂里，体腔的入口朝绮礼毫无防备地张开。被插入时他低哑地呻吟，当绮礼开始用力顶弄，他反而叫不出一点声音。

肠肉温顺地吞吃着绮礼的阴茎，因为经年累月的刺激自发湿润。他熟悉这一切，绮礼的温度，绮礼的形状，绮礼的力道，甚至不需要过多爱抚就能产生快感。

现在他要仰头才能勉强看到绮礼的脸，不然只能看被防御法衣严密包裹的胸膛。神父的体格在战后飞速成长，原本就是钢筋铁骨，现在用“可怖”形容毫不为过，随便就能把切嗣的脊椎扭断。

时间给绮礼留下了福泽，切嗣却是此消彼长的另一端，再宽松的衣服也盖不住支棱的骨头。他瞳孔涣散，茫然地在绮礼怀里浮浮沉沉，指甲胡乱刮挠身后的树干，抓不到任何实质的东西。最受不了的位置被绮礼翻来覆去地研磨，切嗣痉挛地蜷起脚趾，木屐掉进草丛里翻滚了一圈。

高潮来的又快又猝不及防，切嗣变调的喘息在幽静的树林里显得格外羞耻。他射在绮礼手上，绮礼把精液全都抹到他的臀缝里。浴衣就是这点好，再怎么被灌了一肚子精液、双腿颤抖，全都能若无其事地掩盖掉。

等眩晕过去，切嗣才发现自己抱着绮礼的脖颈。绮礼的嘴角挂着舒缓的弧度，似乎被取悦了。

这个姿势简直让他们看着像热恋中的年轻情侣。因为看见对方穿浴衣的可爱样子，情不自禁跑出来偷偷交欢，事后装作没事的样子红着脸牵着手回到人潮里。

但是切嗣三十四岁了，即使他十四岁的人生也和夏日祭、罗曼蒂克和约会没有任何关系。他的爱伴随硝烟与死亡，喷溅的鲜血给漆黑的外套涂抹出罪的花纹，少年在阿马里各岛的火海中未生长已老去。

他的名字不叫凯利。他是斩和连的根源，断掉又强行系上的丝线，想要纠正却永远走不出的错误起点。

神父把怀里的男人翻了一面，俯身去舔他的脊椎，舌苔擦过一格格突出的骨节。他在每两节之间微微凹陷的地方停顿，用舌尖挑拨并乐此不疲。好像毒蛇把虚弱的公鹿缠满全身，一边进食一边用惬意的态度卷住了那对峥嵘却暗淡的角。

唾液把切嗣的皮肤染湿了一大片，切嗣模糊的呼吸着，偶尔微微挣动表示抗拒。金属细链牵着十字架晃动，随着神父低头的动作不时烙在他的后心口。

等绮礼射进身体里，切嗣连动手指的力气都不剩了。绮礼穿好两人的衣物，抱着切嗣走出树林，在长满青草的开阔山坡上坐了下来。

他们一起看到的，是蜿蜒的灯火和欢乐的人潮。

有人陆陆续续爬了上来，照着宣传手册上的时间，找个高处好看花火。绮礼还是把切嗣扣在怀里。他设了结界，普通人并不能察觉这里有人存在。

离他们两三米远的地方站着两个气喘吁吁的少年少女，看上去刚上高中的样子。他们也肩并肩地坐下了。

“好期待呀。”女孩说。

“嗯。”男孩应道。

“我特别喜欢花火。”女孩接着说。

“我也是。”男孩说。

女孩嘟了嘟嘴唇：“喂，你不能主动说点什么吗。”

男孩的双手背在身后，不断摸着袖子的里袋。最终他下定决心，把藏着的丝缎小袋子捧到女孩面前，结结巴巴地说：“你、你今天很漂亮。”

女孩的脸浮上朝霞般美丽的红晕。男孩从小袋子里取出一条手链给女孩系上，顺势握住了她的手，小心翼翼地十指相扣。女孩羞涩地别开头，却始终没有抽开手。

魔力的温度和绮礼的体温把切嗣整个人泡在放松且安心的环境里。他迷迷糊糊听着那对年轻恋人的对话，无意识地牵起嘴角。

然后手腕被什么冰凉的东西一圈圈缠绕起来。切嗣往手上看去，金色的十字架悬在自己腕骨正下方，神父抿唇，伸出一只手，十字架便被两只掌心严丝合缝地包裹住了。

切嗣几乎笑出声。他说：“你明白自己在做什么吗。”

“也许不。”绮礼说。

切嗣的目光里有一点怜悯和自嘲。晚风侵蚀着他的神经，湿润甘甜的泥土的味道萦绕在鼻端，眼皮变得沉重。

睡一会吧……切嗣断断续续地想。

其实他在绮礼怀中睡去过很多次。讽刺的是，被绮礼折磨之后，他反而能沉入安稳的睡眠。残酷的记忆都在梦里消化掉，只有“言峰绮礼曾在身边”的事实被提取，催眠似的不断加深，以至于带着满身狼藉从昏睡中清醒的刹那，偶尔竟有失落感。

太好笑了不是吗。他靠着一次次被强暴苟延残喘到今天，并且潜意识里竟然可悲地期望和强暴犯产生超过身体关系的联结。

其实切嗣是不会拒绝人的。他拒绝不了所有明确指向他的善意和好感，仿佛这样就能稍微得到一点救赎，“我没有毁灭一切，我没有失去一切”，然后在过往和现实之间拉上自欺欺人的帷幕，暗示自己还可以这么活下去。

但绮礼给他的是这些东西吗？好像连边都沾不上。

那怎么不一枪打穿他的颅骨呢。

空气被撕裂的啸声划破了天幕。切嗣被惊醒，浓墨般的夜色中炸开绚烂的花，深刻地印在他的眼睛里。虽然转瞬即逝，但它们创造的记忆却可以被许多人备份着持续一生。只要不被忘记，就可以昂首挺胸的说，“我存在过”吧。

切嗣怔怔地盯着那些飞溅的星雨消逝的痕迹，突然眼前一黯。绮礼掐着他的下颌，压迫力十足的脸朝他逼近——

吻住了他。

切嗣睁大了眼睛。他心里只有迷惑，弄不清楚绮礼到底什么意思。绮礼看着不像绮礼，太温和了，太……像个人了。

他试图躲开这个吻，但是后脑被一只手固定住了，迫不得已和绮礼唇舌相缠。灼热的手指压在耳后，鼻腔里全是绮礼的味道，整个身体都被锁在绮礼怀里。

补魔不需要做到这种地步。

而且，有什么意义呢。他们并不是能从接吻获得温馨感的关系。绮礼也睁着眼，用没什么感情的眼珠子盯着他，唯一一点暧昧的氛围就抵消了。

绮礼的口腔是肃穆的。他的舌头灼热有力地侵略着切嗣，堵住每个可以躲避的角落。等终于熬过这个过分漫长的吻，切嗣差点窒息。他偏过头狼狈地喘息着，慢慢抬起手背擦了擦嘴唇。

余光的缝隙里，面前的少年和少女还在细密地互相亲吻。切嗣好像懂了。

这是绮礼又一次的模仿。

他只是在恰好的地点，恰好的时间，成为了实践对象。

切嗣突然有些同情绮礼。绮礼看上去仍然是无动于衷的，显然没有从这个吻里得到启示。适合他做这种事情的对象应该不是自己，一个善解人意的女人也许更好。

他从绮礼的膝盖上爬起来，双腿勉强支撑起身体的重量。也许天气变凉了，压好领口和袖口，依旧很冷。绮礼把丢掉的木屐捡回来，切嗣匆忙地把脚套进去。

绮礼的精液从屁股里流出来，顺着大腿淌过的皮肤又麻又痒。切嗣绷着身体，把十字架从手上解开，递还回去。

“麻烦你带我出来，”他转身用后背对着绮礼，干涩地说，“我该走了。”

真的太奇怪了。他们畸形地相处了五年，什么不堪的事都做过了，要尴尬也不该等到现在。可是这股违和感沉默地持续着，好像连呼吸都缠成了线，绕在脖子上，不松不紧的程度不要人命，偏偏猫抓似的挠心，令人毛躁。

切嗣理不清头绪。他支着疲软的腿，磕磕跘跘走出结界。正巧藤村大河带着士郎爬上来，远远看到他就夸张的挥手。

“老爹你又病没好就往外乱跑，”士郎几步跑来，拉住切嗣的手开始抱怨，“该不会是不甘心一个人看家吧。”

“因为要接士郎回家啊。”切嗣说。

十二岁的孩子已经长到切嗣的胸口那么高，拳头像一团小火苗，在手心里不安分而生机勃勃地跳动着。他开朗，勇敢，富有同情心，看不到一点被黑雨影响的痕迹。切嗣牵着士郎往家的方向走，藤村跟在旁边叽叽喳喳地说射击游戏摊子的枪特别不好使，半路看中的狐狸面具被人抢先买走了，士郎因为贪看别人捞金鱼差点跟她走丢。他认真听着每一句日常琐碎的话，微笑着想，果然不习惯这么平静又幸福的日子。

命运对他还是偏袒了。比起言峰绮礼。

他隐约知道绮礼结过婚，有一个女儿，却不知道他为什么现在孑然一身。在他们有限的交谈中，绮礼从未提起过她们。

他爱她的妻子吗。他们为什么后来分开了呢。

这一切都是迷。就和绮礼为什么固执地在他身上找乐趣一样，没有办法理解。

切嗣无法想象绮礼爱一个人的样子。他认识的绮礼，是一只压抑扭曲、披着人皮的兽。而自己却对加害者心生怜悯，也许是知道时间快到了，所以对这样的恶种都抱着宽容的心态吧， 被折磨的日子好像都被改写成了相濡以沫。他心里是没有恨的，一开始的恐惧和愤怒统统变成了俯视般的谅解。

他想起绮礼一贯灰暗沉重的眼睛。尝试着追逐什么，却找不到目标，直到最后也一无所知的、空虚的眼睛。

比起自己的幸福，绮礼有点可怜。

膝盖一软。士郎焦急的声音仿佛从水里传来，嗡嗡地听不清楚。切嗣安抚地拍拍他的手背。

“抱歉啊，我要休息一会……”

眩晕的视线里最后印上的，仍然是绮礼的眼睛。

从冬木市第一场花火大会开始，切嗣的身体迅速衰弱下去，慢慢地昏睡比清醒的时间更长。绮礼把他送回家以后，他再也没能走出房间。神父偶尔还是会去拥抱他——五年过去，绮礼仍然没有同理心。他好像不懂事的幼儿，敲打自己坏掉的玩具，抱着想要修好它的企图。

但是交媾渡过来的魔力不再有效果。切嗣的魔术回路本就是从矩贤的尸体上移植得来、不属于他的半吊子的东西，在诅咒的影响下萎缩干枯，魔力流淌过只能带来灼烧的痛苦。他在绮礼操他的过程中咳嗽，衣袖粘上零星的暗红血迹。

他青白的皮肤唤起了绮礼的记忆。经历过的场景在眼前重合，克劳蒂亚又一次在他怀里虚弱下去，瘦到锋锐的肩胛骨是振翅欲死的蝶翼。为她的死学习的疗愈魔术，没办法阻止正在发生的下一次。

绮礼知道的。切嗣的生命从他的指缝里飞速流逝，是沙子一样，握紧拳头也留不住的东西。

切嗣的眼神很恍惚。应该跟五感的退化有关吧，视力坏的尤其厉害，只能看到模糊的影子。可是失焦的目光底部含着些许温柔，就像新刷的墙面上的气泡，旧笔记微卷发灰的边角，不值一提，但总能破坏完美的心情。

这个男人总有一百种方法让他不高兴。

绮礼一言不发地离开了，并不知道自己的背影看着仿佛落荒而逃。

最后一次不请自来的时候，切嗣穿着浅灰的浴衣，和士郎一起坐在廊沿的月光里。五年的时光把他的空壳填满成平凡柔顺的样子，丢到人群里和众生同相，没有人会多看一眼。

不是杀手，不是魔术师，一个普通的男人和父亲。

他红发的养子说：“什么呀，憧憬过，就是说现在放弃了吗。”

他说：“嗯，很遗憾，英雄是有保质期的，成为大人就很难当了。要是我能早点意识到就好了。”

养子若有所思地说：“是吗，那没办法了呢。”

“是啊，真是……没办法。”

“嗯，没办法的话，我来替你当吧，”男孩突然想通什么似的说，“老爹已经是大人了所以不行，我就没问题了。老爹的梦想就交给我吧。”

切嗣的目光移到男孩身上。他的心里清晰地映出一张充满憧憬的脸。那样自信满满，笃定未来在自己的掌握中，一切都会变得更好。

那是凯利的脸。

切嗣突然什么都不怕了。

“是吗。……那我就安心了。”他微笑着说。

等士郎离开，绮礼才走出结界。切嗣看着他的方向：“你听到了？”

“你在后悔。”绮礼说。

“有一点，”切嗣的笑带着无奈的意味，“可是正确的方法是什么，我也不知道啊。”

“是吗。”

绮礼沉默了。从他不说那些让切嗣痛苦或羞辱的话以后，他通常都不用言语，而用热度去一遍遍穿透切嗣的心。

切嗣顺从地被绮礼抱进怀里。

“以后别为难士郎。”他靠着绮礼的胸膛，加了一句，“拜托你。”

绮礼没有回答。

他们坐在潮湿的夏风里，蝉鸣让空气显得生机勃勃。切嗣垂着睫毛，神志不清地低喃着，“我尽力了”，“不会再重演了”，“对不起”。

他突然睁眼，拼命伸手抓住绮礼的衣领说：“言峰。”

“言峰，”他又叫了一遍绮礼的名字，“谢谢，各种意义上的。”

“焰火很好看。”

手无力地摔落，切嗣重新闭上眼睛。

他的脉搏在衰弱。绮礼握着切嗣的手腕想。

他不会再醒过来了。

他快死了。

他快死了。他快死了。他快死了。他快死了。

一瞬间脚下一空，永无止境地往无底的黑洞落下去。心脏的位置绷得快要断掉，绮礼仿佛听到自己虚幻的、警铃大作的疯狂心跳。

不可以。

心底的声音说，不可以。即使卫宫切嗣要死，也不可以这样死去。

他的手伸进衣袋。

“噗。”

慢慢地，地板上聚起一汪暗色的液体。蝉鸣好像累了似的停顿片刻，又连绵不绝地从树梢传开。

圣杯战争中没有伤到切嗣分毫的黑键，不偏不倚地穿透他浴衣下的胸膛。黑键的主人抱着切嗣的身体怔住了。

无边的喜悦从黑泥心脏里满溢出来，几乎将他溺毙。可随后潮涌而来的，是毫无理由的窒息感，如同千钧巨石，凶狠地砸进胸腔。

神父弯下腰去，茫然的捂住胸口，感受从不曾体验过的情绪。他分辨着纠缠在一起的悔恨，贪婪，不甘，迷恋，每解开一种，都好像有全新的空气注入到灵魂深处的空白里。

某个瞬间他终于明白了。

这快把他杀死的漆黑的情感，是来源于自己的、深渊一样的痛苦……

和造成这一切的，他的，“爱”。

绮礼跪在宿敌的尸体旁边，亲吻他嶙峋的手指。

“谢谢你。”神父狂喜地说。

————

“We now entrust ourselves to you, just as we are, with our sense of loss and of guilt.”

“When the time has come, let us depart in peace, and see you face to face, for you are the God of our salvation.”

“Amen.”

这是个静谧的夏天的午后。绮礼合上祷言，对一身丧服的两个人投去安抚的目光。

红发的男孩倔强地咬着嘴唇，高中生模样的短发少女哭肿了眼睛。他们是切嗣某种意义的延续，但是已经和他无关了。

六尺尘土之下，沉睡着他的宿敌，他有实无名的恋人。

再见了。

绮礼朝阳光的方向走去。

**Author's Note:**

> 【桐一葉（きりひとは）】：桐树的落叶代表秋天将至，表示事物衰亡的征兆。
> 
> 这篇的产生在我计划之外。既然《答案》走正剧向，“绮礼又强迫切嗣啦”这种重复的剧情，原本是不打算续写的。
> 
> 可五年这么长，他们真的只会是纯粹的身体关系，而不在对方的生命里留下上床以外的痕迹吗。我自己都觉得不甘心。
> 
> 只是恋爱也太难了。他们也许会跌跌撞撞往那个方向走，永远走不到变成正常恋人的那一步，永远不可能百分百心意相通。毕竟绮礼的人设摆在那里，几乎可以看做生理缺陷了——感觉不到就是感觉不到，一个“特殊的人”并不能把他人格的核心强行改写。
> 
> 他们如果真的在一起的话，经历的应该是和普通情侣相反的过程：从最粗暴的性开始，逐渐学会习惯彼此的存在，学会牵手和接吻，学会了解。两块根本不契合的拼图要强行拼在一起，只有用自己的血肉去打磨对方，这将是个痛苦漫长的过程，而且不会获得完美的结局。
> 
> 但是，我曾伤害过你，我改变了你，我会记得你。比起擦肩而过，能留下这些痕迹，好像也是伤感之余值得庆幸的事。
> 
> 这就是我想象出来的，圣杯战争以后卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼的故事。不知道各位读者大人意下如何呢。
> 
> 写的过程中有很多感悟，好像比动笔前更了解两个人的心情了。我觉得这是最符合他们性格的唯一走向，应该不会再写正剧向了。不过打算写一些其他类型的短篇，各位读者大人如果有灵感也请务必告诉我。
> 
> 那么就是这样啦。不久之后再见。


End file.
